Not a Coffee Shop!AU (meta)
Order * Cocoa * Productivity * Rom-Com * Not a Date * Drama Llama * Work Fast * Tit for Tat * Evicted * Gag * Pretty Good (aka pre-Sparklers; now on the wiki!) * Sparklers * Fantasy * Visitor's Chair * Portrait * piece featuring Jackson meeting with Lily and she proclaims they must all meet; she and Jackson meet up once a quarter, a moment to breathe for her, some social life for him. * Gatekeepers * Juliet and Romeo (which may need a tweak because it's moved a couple of times) * piece of Juliet, pleased with Jackson, orchestrates his and Charlie’s dinner date * Morning Person * Thief (I'm thinking they might make more sense in this order, since it puts her offer of the drawer later; and since there's no mention of PJs in Morning Person) * Find Me * Conversing * You Need No One arc Establish We also establish the following which carry throughout the tale (roughly in order): In Cocoa * Charlie is a cocoa person * Jackson flails a lot * Jackson's always cold * Charlie prefers non-verbal communication (Charlie doesn't like talking) * Jackson tends to blush when embarrassed or otherwise flustered * When Jackson falls in love with someone, he falls hard * Charlie is a dedicated student * Charlie is intimidating * Charlie isn’t a people person * Jackson and Nanny have a close relationship * Introducing oneself with pronouns is common practice In Productivity * Jackson is an artist * Jackson's job as a CAD modeller * Jackson is an easy read * Jackson is a nerd In Rom-com * Juliet is all up in Charlie's business and Charlie's pretty cool with this In Not a Date * Jackson and decaf coffee have a relationship In Drama Llama * Jackson and Lily are good friends * Jackson's a drama llama In Tit for Tat * Charlie's an engineering type who knows her way around machines * Charlie and Jackson have the tic of twirling writing implements in common In Pretty Good * Charlie's the more aggressive sexually Blurrrr *arm waving* words for how much I am loving this analysis and list and how I've copied it into my 'awesome' folder. What the authors say... I have to say, one thing I'm proud of with this arc is that it's not the trope-y, drawn out 'will they or won't they hookup' thing one often sees in fandom. This feels ... realistically modern (for want of a better phrase). Charlie and Jackson go from not knowing each other's names to casual sex in about 3800 words (roughly 10 paperback pages according to Scrivener). For comparison, it takes Newt and Hermann 2900 words just to finish their FIRST MEETING in tsunderescients' "Some Things Just Make Sense" (my gold standard of Pacific Rim fandom coffee shop AUs) Which is even more impressive on our part, come to think of it, since that Newt and Hermann are both college students (stereotypically down for casual sex) and we've got one overloaded student and a person with a full-time profession to work with. Lookit them being all real people! I know there exists a universe where they are real that we're peeking into; it's sooo nice to have evidence for it besides 'yep, they're real' XD Our windows to other universes clear and our views beautiful. Category:Meta Pages Category:Jackson and decaf have a relationship Category:This Is Not A Coffee Shop AU, We Swear arc Category:Charlie prefers nonverbal communication Category:Charlie is a cocoa person Category:Charlie is a student Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Jackson's workplace Category:Jackson is a drama llama Category:Pronoun use Category:Charlie is intimidating Category:Charlie is an engineering type Category:Charlie knows her way around machines Category:Jackson tends to blush Category:Pages with comments Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear arc